Bajo la lluvia
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Cuando los mugiwaras llegaron a una isla Nami empezo a actuar rara, ha salido a escondidas del barco, llega en la madrugada al barco. Luffy empieza a sospechar y decide espiar a Nami sin que se de cuenta, pero a las finales discute con Nami en un día de lluvia ¿Que pasara? ¿Realmente Nami esconde un secreto? Denle una oportunidad ;3
1. Prologo

_**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE**_

 _ **Bajo la lluvia**_

Todos estaban preocupados por su navegante que ya hace horas que no sabían nada de ella, pues ella después de que se peleara con su capitán bajo rápidamente del barco, se dirigió hacia el pueblo de la isla donde se encontraban

La lluvia cada vez se hacia más fuerte.

Robin, Luffy y Chopper ellos tres sabían que Nami estaba con alguien en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a la isla el primer día cada uno se fue a lo suyo.

Nami ese día volvió a media noche, los únicos que se percataron de eso fueron Robin y Luffy, este último se percató porque estaba haciendo guardia.

Después de eso Nami cada día se despertaba más temprano de costumbre, salía a escondidas del barco, iba a la isla todos los días a solas, llegaba en la madrugada al barco y eso no pasa por desprevenido por los mugis.

En conclusión Nami estaba escondiendo algo o a alguien.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 ** _Este es un nuevo proyecto que ya hace mucho tiempo tenía pensado, lo se lose este capítulo es muuuy corto._**

 ** _Lo siento mucho por no poder subir más capítulos de mis otras historias._**

 ** _Tengo tantas tareas y tengo que estudiar mucho y casi no tengo tiempo para actualizar._**

 ** _Dejen sus reviews si les gusto este capitulo_**

 ** _Si quieren me pueden dejar recomendaciones para mejorar mis historias_**

 ** _Cuídense_**

 ** _Nos leemos_**

 ** _Monkey D. Rocío_**


	2. Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu

_**Los Personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

 ** _Bajo la lluvia_**

 **Capítulo 1 _: Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu_**

 **Ya, todos saben que deben hacer o comprar en la isla?** \- Digo Nami

 **HAI** -Respondieron todos

 **Pero, después podemos hacer lo que queramos ¿Verdad?** \- Pregunto Luffy

 **Si** -Respondió Nami

 **YUPI** -Gritaron felices Luffy y Chopper

 **Onee-Chan ¿Quién hace hoy guardia?** \- Pregunto Franky

 **…Mmm** -Miro a todos los Mugiwaras- **Luffy no hecho ¿Verdad?**

Todos asintieron, excepto Luffy, este estaba distraído

 **Entonces, Luffy hoy hace guardia-** Dijo Nami

 **¿¡AAH!?** \- Grito Luffy

Nadie le puso atención

 **Navegante-San como se llama isla?, se me olvido el nombre** -Pregunto Robin

 _ **"Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu"**_ **es un poquito largo el nombre jeje** -Dijo Nami

 **Ane watanshii ni sachi no kasu?** \- Pregunto Luffy

 **No, Capitan-san es "Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu"** -Le respondio Robin

 **Es muy difícil** \- Dijo Luffy, haciendo un puchero

 **Por ser un difícil nombre es SUUPERRRRRR** -Dijo Franky

 **Chopper, repite muchas veces el nombre de la isla sin parar** \- Reto Usopp al pobre Chopper

 **Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu, Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu, Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu, Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu, Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu, ahhh no puedo me quedo sin aire y me ahogo** \- Dijo Chopper

 **YOHOYOHO, puedo crear una canción con este nombre** \- Dijo Brook

 _ **A** **me watashitachi no saisho no kisu**_

 _ **Naninani**_

 _ **Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu**_

 _ **Aaameee Waaataaashiitachiii**_

 _ **Nooooo saaaiishooo**_

 _ **Noo Kiiisuu**_

 _ **Vamos repitan**_

 _ **Asi es como todos empezaron a cantar (Excepto Nami, Robin, Sanji, Zoro, vamos los serios)**_

 _ **Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu**_

 _ **Naninani**_

 _ **Ame watashitachi no saisho no kisu**_

 _ **Aaameee Waaataaashiitachiii**_

 _ **Nooooo saaaiishooo**_

 _ **Noo Kiiisuu**_

 _ **Yohoyohoyoho**_

 _ **A-m-e**_

 _ **W-a-t-a-s-h-i-t-a-c-h-i**_

 _ **N-o S-a-i-s-h-o N-o K-i-s-u**_

 _ **Ooohuuuuhhhoooohha…..**_

No continuaron la canción, porque Nami les pego una gran ostia

 **PUEDEN PARAR YA-** Les grito Nami

 **GOMENASAI** -Se disculparon los "cantantes"

 **Ya, mejor vayan a la isla a hacer sus cosas** \- Les ordeno- **Zoro no te pierdas, ¿Ya?**

 **Yo hago lo que quiero, Bruja** \- Respondió Zoro

 **A ¿Quién le dices Bruja?** \- Le pregunto Nami molesta y con un tono amenazante a Zoro

Zoro no respondió

Cuando ya todo se calmó, todos se fueron hacia la isla

* * *

 _ **-Con Luffy-**_

 _ **"Ahh, porque me tuvo que tocar a mi hacer guardia esta noche, me voy a aburrir mucho**_ -Pensaba Luffy- ** _Me pregunto con quién estaba hablando Nami esta mañana?..."_**

* * *

 _ **….Flashback…**_

 _ **COOMIIIDAA~** -Se quejaba Luffy_

 _ **YA TE ESCUCHE** -Se quejaba Sanji_

 _ **SAANJII DAAME COOMIIDA~** -Le decía Luffy a Sanji_

 _ **NO, HASTA QUE NAMI-SWAN VENGA TAMBIEN** -Le gritaba Sanji a Luffy- **Ve a buscarla y cuando ella este aquí comes** -Le ordeno- **Y ustedes también tienen que esperar a Nami-sawan escucharon?-**_

 _ **Hai** -Respondieron los de la cocina_

 _Luffy estaba a punto de Abrir la puerta de Nami –Abrir no Tocar, todos sabemos cómo es Luffy-, Pero no en cambien de Abrir la puerta puso su oreja en la puerta, Ya que escucho como Nami contestaba una llamada_

 _ **Purut purut purtut…** -Sonaba el mochi mochi, hasta que contesto Nami- **….Pacha….**_

 _ **¿Hola?** -Preguntaba Nami_

 _ **Nami, Nami ¿Eres tú?**_

 _ **…mmm si (?), ¿Con quién hablo?** \- Pregunto Nami dudosa_

 _ **No te acuerdas de mí?**_

 _ **Lo siento, no reconozco esta voz**_

 _ **Soy …**_

 _ **Imposible…. ¿Realmente eres tú?**_

 _ **Si…. ¿Ahora me recuerdas?**_

 _ **Por supuesto que me acuerdo, Baka, Te llamo luego, es que ahora voy a cenar con mis Nakamas**_

 _ **Ok**_

 _ **….Fin del flashback…**_

* * *

 _ **Solo pude escuchar eso**_ -Pensaba Luffy- _**Al parecer que es un conocido muy importante, me pregunto porque no nos había hablado del?**_

 _ **To be continued….**_

* * *

 _ **…Adelantos del próximo capítulo…**_

 **Es mejor esconderle esto a que lo lastimemos ¿Quieres ver a un Luffy triste, a un Luffy enojado, a un Luffy que forcé una sonrisa para no mostrar su tristeza?**

 **No, pero…**

 **A veces es mejor callar, recuerda eso Chopper…**

 _ **::::::::**_

* * *

 _ **Acá os dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia y el adelanto**_

 _ ***Tosiendo* Espero que les allá gustado el cap**_

 _ **Dejenme reviews y sabre si les gusto y si les esta gustando la historia**_

 _ **Acepto recomendaciones**_

 _ **Informaciones extras: Esta historia la tenia planeada hacerla en un capitulo, pero al ver que quedaba muy larga la corte en capítulos**_

 _ **No subi capitulo de Universidad One Piece, porque se me elemino el documento y….**_

 _ **Estube enferma lo avise en Siempre juntos cueste lo que cueste**_

 _ **Tuve y tengo Amigdalitis Aguda, tenia terribles dolores de cabeza, pero ya estoy un poco más bien**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **~Monkey D. Rocio~**_


	3. Esconder

_**Los personajes NO nos pertencen**_

 _ **By: Monkey D. Rocio y Lili ;)**_

 _ **Bajo la lluvia**_

 _ **::::::::**_

 **Capítulo 2: _Esconder_**

* * *

 ** _Con Robin y Chopper…_**

 **Médico-san usted sabe que Luffy está enamorado de Nami ¿cierto?** -Le pregunto al pequeño reno que la acompañaba- . **_"Aunque capitán-san todavía no lo sepa._** "- Lo último Robin

 **Sí, es muy evidente y como Luffy es Luffy, no creo que se dé cuenta** \- Contesto el pequeño reno.

 **Por eso no le podemos decir nada de lo que vimos y escuchase ¿Entendido?** \- Le dijo de una muy seria Robin.

 **P-Pero le estaríamos escondiendo algo a Luffy y…** \- Decía tartamudeando Chopper

 **Es mejor esconderle esto a que lo lastimemos ¿Quieres ver a un Luffy triste, a un Luffy enojado, a un Luffy que forcé una sonrisa para no mostrar su tristeza?** \- Le pregunto Robin a su acompañante.

 **No, pero…** \- Robin tenía razón, él no quería ver a su capitán así.

 **A veces es mejor callar, recuerda eso Chopper…** \- Le dijo Robin

* * *

 **Achu, shishi alguien debe estar hablando mí, que divertido** \- Dijo Luffy mientras escapaba de un vendedor de un restaurante.

 **¡REGRESA Y PAGA TODA LA COMIDA QUE COMISTE!** \- Gritaba el pobre vendedor, (digo pobre porque Luffy lo dejo en la ruina).

 **Shishishi, DILE A NAMI QUE TE PAGE** \- Le grito de vuelta Luffy.

 **¿Nami?**

* * *

 ** _Con Nami y…_**

 **Pero,… ¿Cómo están los chicos?** \- Pregunto Nami preocupada

 **Bien, ellos no se rinden fácilmente-** Le respondió

 **Verdad** \- Digo nostálgicamente Nami

* * *

 _ **:_Ya en la tarde**_

 **Mmmm ¿Dónde estará Nami?** \- Pregunto Luffy, al ver que su querida Nakama no estaba

 **Nami, nos dijo que iba a demorarse un poco más, porque iba a comprar algo exclusivo que es muy difícil de encontrar y por eso se va demorar un poco más ¿Cierto Chopper?** \- Respondió Robin calmadamente.

 **C-Cierto** \- Respondió Chopper tartamudeando, no le agradaba la idea de mentirle a su Capitán, pero era una mentira blanca.

 **Entonces no hay problema, Shishishishishi**

 _Lo que no sabía Luffy y todo el resto de sus nakamas era que todo eso era una mentira._

Los Mugiwaras pasaron casi toda la noche festejando

 **LUFFY HOY TU HACES GUARDIA** \- Grito Zoro antes de irse a quien sabe donde

 _Lo que nadie sabía era que Luffy cuando viera a Nami con otro traería una pelea y un romance…_

 _Pero esto no termina aquí…_

* * *

 _ **…Ya cuando Luffy está en guardia…**_

 **"Ahhh que aburrido** -Pensaba Luffy, casi muriéndose del aburrimiento- **Que raro que Nami todavía no llegue, están difícil encontrar algo?** \- Se preguntaba Luffy- **Espera,.. Si un enemigo la ataco y….** -Ante tal alternativa Luffy se puso pálido- **No, no Nami es fuerte y no es débil…** -Pero antes de seguir en sus pensamientos vio algo que le disgusto.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Acá os dejo el capítulo ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? , lo hice con una amiga, cortó, lo sé.**

 **Déjennos reviews asi sabremos si les gusto, pongan la historia en fav. y follow**

 **Cuídense, abrazos y besos**

 **Bye bye**

 **~Monkey D. Rocio y Lili ;)~**


	4. Sueño

_**Los personajes NO me pertencen**_

* * *

 _ **Bajo la lluvia**_

 **:::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 3:** _**Sueño**_

El Capitán de los Mugiwaras se encontraba en el puesto de vigía de aquel barco llamado Thousand Sunny. Estaba acostado boca arriba en el piso con el sombrero de paja cubriéndole la cara, pensando seriamente en los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir a su alrededor.

 _ **"Si hubiera interrumpido en aquel momento, estoy seguro de que había creado un gran alboroto. Tal vez la hubiera obligado a decirme que estaba pasando, tal vez me mentiría"**_ \- Suspiro cansadamente estaba muy deprimido…

Luffy recordó un poco más de lo que había visto y escuchado…

 _ **"Además, ¿¡Por qué ese idiota quiere saber lo que Nami piensa de mí!? ¿Acaso será porque está enamorado de ella? Aaaaaaaaahhh. ¡No lo entiendo!..."**_ \- Suspiro pesadamente…

Recordó un poco más y…

 _ **"¡Nami no le dio respuesta! Pero… ¿Si dice que si?... ¿¡Desde cuando me importa lo que hace Nami o con quien sale!? ¿¡Que me pasa!?**_ \- Luffy estaba muy confuso, deprimido y cansado…Así que decidió dormir, olvidándose por completo que estaba haciendo guardia...

* * *

Por otra parte la peli naranja ya había ingresado al Sunny hace un rato, pero antes de ir a su habitación que compartía con Robin decidió ir a su cuarto de cartografía para distraerse un poco aunque sea…

 _ **"Aaahh estoy agotada…. ¿Por qué Alex me pregunto qué pensaba de Luffy? Y… ¿¡Que pienso de Luffy!?**_ \- Nami se acostó en un sillón que había hay y llevo unos de sus brazos a su cara, cubriéndose los ojos…- _ **Y ¿¡Que le respondo a Alex!? ¿¡Si o No!?"**_ \- Suspiro cansadamente…- _ **"Mañana pienso mejor ahora estoy muy cansada".**_

Con ese último pensamiento la peli naranja decidió ir a la habitación que compartía con Robin y descansar.

* * *

Ya cuando Nami estaba entrando por la habitación, Nami descubrió que Robin no estaba dormida…

 **Se le hizo un poco tarda Navegante-San** –Dijo serenamente Robin

 **¡Robin me asustaste! Y ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?** \- Pregunto Nami nerviosa

 **¿Qué hace a estas horas afuera del barco?** \- Pregunto Robin.

 **Podemos hablar eso mañana que estoy muy cansada, por favor** \- Le pidió suplicando Nami

 **Solo por esta vez…-** Concluyo la conversa Robin

* * *

 _Por otra parte Luffy estaba teniendo un sueño…._

 ** _Sueño:_**

 _El Mugiwara se encontraba descansando en la cabeza del Sunny viendo el sol poniéndose, cuando escucha su nombre…._

 _ **Luffy** \- Lo llamo una delicada voz femenina que conocía perfectamente…_

 _ **¿Qué pasa Nami?** \- El capitán del barco salto de su asiento favorito y quedo frente a frente de su navegante…_

 _ **Necesito hablar contigo un poco** \- El tono con el que hablo la peli naranja preocupo un poco al capitán_

 _ **¿Qué pasa?** \- Pregunto preocupado_

 _ **Gomen Luffy, pero me iré de la tripulación** \- Dijo serenamente la chica ante la mirada atónita de Luffy._

 _ **¿P-Por q-qué?** \- No lograba formular palabra, pero logro reaccionar de alguna manera y pregunto- **¿Te están amenazando? ¿Quién fue? Dímelo y lo venceré de un golpe!** \- Luffy estaba muy alarmado, nunca paso por su cabeza que su querida navegante le digiera algo como eso…_

 _ **No, no me están amenazando** \- Sorprendentemente la peli naranja lo decía con calma- **es decisión propia.**_

 _Luffy estaba en shock. Si alguien hubiera amenazado a Nami obligándola a irse de la tripulación, la solución sería más que simple solo tenía que derrotar a aquel tipo y todo sería como antes, pero si ella se iba por voluntad propia la situación era distinta…_

 _ **E-Entonces ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Por qué te vas?, ¡Nami!** \- Estaba confuso, desconcertado y furioso por dentro, ¿Qué razón podía se lo suficientemente fuerte para que la peli naranja se alejara de su lado?..._

 _El rostro de Nami cambio a una mirada fría- **¡Todos ustedes! ¡Me tienen harta! ¡Siempre hacen tonterías! ¡Nunca pueden estar tranquilos! ¡Son unos mocosos que solo juegan a ser piratas!** –Dicho esto se retiraba de la cubierta, dejando a un Luffy completamente destrozado…_

 _ **"¡Es mentira!, la Nami que conozco ¡Jamás diría esas cosas!, ¡ES UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA!"-** Después de pensar eso empezó a correr hacia la chica y la alcanzo a la peli naranja agarrándola del brazo- **¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!** \- Gritaba furioso- **¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE LA NAMI QUE CONOZCA Y CONOCEMOS Y HA VIAJADO TANTO TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS DIGA ESAS PALABRAS** \- Estaba enojado, confundido y aterrado- **¡DIME LA VERDAD NAMI!** **¡¿QUIÉN TE ESTA AMENAZANDO?! LO DERROTARE FACILMENTE! ENTRENE MUY DURO Y ME HE VUELTO MUCHO MAS FUERTE PARA PODER PROTEGERLOS!** \- Aclaro y trago saliva- **NO DEJARE QUE NADA NI NADIE TE HAGA DAÑO!**_

 _ **¿Por qué no mejor me sueltas? Me lastimas** \- El brazo de la chica peli naranja que Luffy sostenía estaba poniéndose morado por la presión que sostenía Luffy. El Mugiwara al darse cuenta lo soltó inmediatamente- **Me acabas de decir que no dejarías que nadie me hiciera daño, pero no te has dado cuenta que la persona que más daño me hace eres ¡Tú! ¡Idiota!** \- Dijo la peli naranja frotándose cuidadosamente la zona que el Mugiwara había lastimado…_

 _ **¿Qué quieres decir?** \- Decía el chico de la cicatriz de bajo del ojo izquierdo desconcertado…_

 _ **A eso me refiero. Eres taaan idiota que no eres ni siquiera ser capaz de darte cuenta las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor. Piensa aunque sea un poco y te darás cuenta de todo** \- Y dicho esto la chica Mugiwara se desvaneció como por arte de magia_

 _ **N-Nami…** -Lo dijo casi como un susurro cuando sintió un gran dolor que logro despertarlo…_

 **…To be continued…**

* * *

 **Acá os dejo el nuevo capítulo me demore un poquito más para actualizarlo, pero lo actualice**

 **¿Les gusto? Déjenme reviews y sabré si les gusto :3**

 **Este capítulo fue más largo que los demás (Creo)**

 **Bye bye**

 **Cuídense abrazos**

 **Nos leemos**

 **~Monkey D. Rocío~**


End file.
